Forever
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Tigress' secret... her past... her life... her new power... Watch as how this tiger embarks on a journey to discover her hidden past. TigressxOC (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND DETAILS)


**Forever...**

**(Chapter 1: Unexpected...)**

_**THUNDER CRASH!**_

_A poor little baby tiger whimpered. She has nothing but an old shack as her shelter. She's afraid... she's all alone. Her family, her village... gone. Each time, as she hears the thunder crash through the wild rain, she could hear the wails of the poor villagers, as they were eaten by the fire. All is lost, no one is there for her... except one..._

"_Tigre, I-I'm scared..." she started to cry_

"_Shh... it's alright... cry as much as you want" the little male tiger snuggled closer to her to keep her warm. "They say that tears contain all your sadness, so... it's okay to cry, because when you cry, your tears will go out. That means that your sadness will also go out" he looked at the she-tiger. He took her in his arms. "And remember, no matter what happens... I'm always here for you... Tigress..."_

_**DONG!**_

Master Tigress yawned as she heard the morning bell. She stretched and did a few exercises before changing into her clothes and fixing her bed. When she was about to leave her room, a flash of light caught her eye. She walked over to her desk and picked up a small, round, golden bell that has a symbol of a yin and yang at the bottom. Tigress took some red string and tied it over the bell. With that, she tied it around her neck. It looked like a necklace. She looked at the mirror, satisfied, she proceeded to the dining hall.

"Ah! Master Tigress, Zao Shang Hao!" greeted Viper

"Morning Tigress" followed by Crane, Monkey and Mantis

"Zao Shang Hao, Master Tigress" Shi Fu greeted from behind

"Good morning everyone" Tigress bowed. They all sat down at their usual seats, wait! Someone's... missing...

"AH! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Po came from the kitchen, carrying a four huge plates of Siopao.

Tigress chuckled "Zao Shang Hao, Po"

Po blew his steaming hands- paws. He looked at them, feeling embarrassed "Uh... hehe, good morning guys. Well now! Let's eat!"

And well, you know what gonna happen. Most of the food are in Po's plate and it seems that it's not enough for him. While they were eating, Po suddenly saw the bell around Tigress' neck. Curiosity got the best of him and asked

"Hey Tigress,"

"Yes?" she replied, taking a bite from her dumpling

"What's that around your neck?" he pointed with his chopsticks

"Oh, this?" she held the bell "It's... a gift"

"A gift? From who?"

"I... I don't know. I don't remember..." silence engulfed the room

"Well, it looks nice" Po ate a whole siopao "Whomever it came from, It muscht besh shomeones speciashal"

WACK!

"Po, manners" Master Shi fu hit Po on the head. Quit stuffing yourself!

"Yeah... I guys so..."

"Hey guys, the Golden Hearts festival is coming up. The whole village is talking about it" Crane announced.

"WOW! REALLY? THE GOLDEN HEARTS FESTIVAL?" Po jumped from his seat. "But... what's the Golden Hearts Festival?"

Everyone sighed. As expected, Po doesn't have much knowledge in this. Shi fu cleared his throat

"The Golden Hearts festival is celebrated as the flowers of the peach and cherry trees bloom. They say that during that time, the Golden Dragon of Unity will come down from the heavens to unite hearts. So, every year, one village will visit the Valley of Peace to celebrate this festival. In short it is like Valentine's day"

"Ohh... Valentine's day, huh?"

**BANG!**

"Master Shi fu!" a goose barged in through the dining hall

"What is it Zang?"

"Bandits! The carriages that are carrying the villagers from the other village is being attacked by bandits!"

"Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Tigress, Dragon Warrior! GO! Save the villagers!" Shi Fu commanded them

"No problem Shi fu"

"Finally! Some action!" with that, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior raced outside of the Valley.

It took them some time, but once they got there, they saw a lone person. He was surrounded by a large number of bandits. They were about to save him, until the person punched the ground

"HAH! BURNING HELL!" an aura of fire exploded around him and it send the bandits flying. Making them flee. The whole area is marked with fire. The Furious Five and Po landed before him

"Who are you?" Tigress asked. The person stood up. They can't see him clearly for he wears a bamboo umbrellahat and a black cloak. Although they can see his eyes, his eyes are gold with a tint of scarlet. He turned his back on them.

"Wait! We-"

"The villagers are over there" he pointed in the woods. "Don't worry, they're safe"

From out of the woods, Po and the others appeared with the villagers. Tigress just stood there and stared at the person

"Tigress, help us with this" Crane called out. Snapping Tigress, she ran up to them. When she turned back to the person... he disappeared. Sighing in defeat, the others went back to the Valley of Peace to prepare for the Golden Hearts Festival.

**~A few hours earlier: by the carriage...**

The villagers from the neighboring village were tense and excited, especially the children, for the coming festival. Among them, there was a mysterious man wearing a black cloak and umbrella hat, joined their caravan. The village elder saw no harm in him so they let him join them. He was just walking by the road until their carriage passed by him and offered him a ride. He said that he is also going to the Valley of Peace. He was silent and doesn't talk much. He just sits there on one corner of the carriage.

"BANDITS!" one of the villagers cried. They are surrounded. They were forced them to go out of the carriages, and the bandits took the children as hostages in exchange for their stuff.

"KYAHH!" one of the villagers cried out

"Help me! Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl cried

"Please! Don't hurt my daughter!"

"Shut up!" the bandit kicked the rabbit father

"Hey you!" a crocodile bandit pointed at the cloaked person, he's still inside the carriage "Wake up you bastard!"

He's sleeping? How can anybody sleep of what's happening?

The crocodile bandit was about to pull him out of the carriage; and before he knew it, his right arm was cut off

"WAHH!" he stumbled down, holding his bleeding arm

"You guys are so noisy" he jumped down, "I was having good dream"

"Why you little-" another one charged at him with a sword "What the? Where did he go?" he disappeared

"You're slow... You guys disturbed my sleep, I won't you guys get away with this easily"

_**BOOM!**_

_**PACK!**_

_**WHACK!**_

He started beating them up. He was able to set the villagers free, he told them to hide in the woods. And that's when the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior came in.

**~After the commotion...**

The mysterious man stood on top of a high tree, having a breath0taking view of the Valley of Peace. Then, he remembered the she-tiger he saw earlier

'_Tigress... could it be that... NO! No... it... it couldn't be her_'he shakes those thoughts off of his head and jumped high and dashed to the valley

"My mission will now begin"

* * *

><p><strong>Zao Shang Hao means Good Morning in chinese (I think)<strong>

**It sucks, right? :D**

**HAHA! Well, this is chapter 1**

**I know that it's a little lame but I promise that the next chapters will be amazing ^^**

**Anyway, if you guys know the anime Special A, Digimon Frontier, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers, please read my stories ^^**

**Well, see ya guys next time!**

**And remember, my name is DarkFury 09**


End file.
